Les larmes d'Argent
by Shadows1399
Summary: Amicie jeune vampire reçoit un appel de son amie "Jo" qui à besoin de lui pour une chasse. Là-bas il rencontre les frères Winchester, Helen, Bobby et Castiel un ange que le vampire trouve particulièrement attrayant. S'en suit un chasse endiablé, mais comment aider des chasseurs lorsque l'on est soi même une proie? Castiel/OC Risque de Spoilers saison 6/7.
1. Chapter 1

**-Les larmes d'argent-  
**

* * *

Je commence une nouvelle fiction en parallèle à celle que j'écris actuellement. Je songeai depuis quelques jours écrire sur Supernatural alors je me suis lancé... Cette fiction sera basée sur **Amicie**, personnage de mon invention.  
La fiction deviendra peut-être une fiction rating M mais dans tous les cas je préviendrais en cas de changement.

La fiction deviendra au fil des chapitres une romance entre mon OC et Castiel, c'est-à-dire un couple homosexuel donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce style de fiction peuvent passer leur chemin. Ma fiction se passe après que Sam ait retrouvé son âme mais dans celle-ci Jo et Helen sont en vie. Je tiens à dire que la ville "Ave Maria" existe vraiment. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**« Tu es un monstre... » **Soufflait la voix magnifique d'une femme. Voix brisée par la froideur et la colère.  
**« Que dois-je faire ? » **Répondit un enfant de six ans qui venant de s'éveiller au monde depuis peu en connaissait déjà les plus noirs aspects.  
**« Vis cacher. Ne parle à personne, n'aime personne. Tu ne mérites pas l'amour de qui que ce soit, tu n'es qu'un monstre caché dans l'enveloppe d'un jeune garçon fragile. Tu ne devrais pas vivre, estime-toi heureux que l'on ne te tue pas... »**  
**« D'accord maman. »** Opina l'enfant.  
Cet enfant qui perdu dans sa naïveté enfantine, croyait aux paroles des adultes... Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait appris ? Les adultes savent et les enfants se taisent.  
**« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ta mère et jamais tu ne seras mon fils. Tu es le monstre que l'on a adopté. »**

Le jeune enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude regardait la femme qui l'élevait sortir promptement de la pièce comme-si le diable était à ses trousses.  
Le diable, c'était lui et il le savait.  
Il scrutait rapidement des yeux la cave dans laquelle il était avec un sourire enfantin.  
Cette cave humide et sombre était sa punition pour l'être abject qu'il était. Il était heureux d'y être, pour lui c'était la meilleure solution.  
Comment cela aurait-il pu être différent ? Il n'avait pour seule famille que ses parents adoptifs, parents qui lui rappelaient sans cesse la triste vérité. Il était différent, une tache noire sur une feuille blanche, un loup parmi les agneaux.  
Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander ce qui était différent chez lui. Mis à part ses yeux verts émeraudes qui fonçaient selon son humeur, il ne voyait pas ce qui le différait des autres, il ne comprenait pas. Puis la vérité lui revenait en pleine figure, il était un vampire.

* * *

_**Dix ans plus tard : **_

**« Dean. » **  
**« Hum... » **  
Voilà la seule chose que Dean répondit à son frère tandis que celui-ci semblait vouloir le réveiller.  
**« Allez Dean, c'est l'heure de te lever. » **Soufflait son frère d'un ton las.

L'ainé ouvrit les yeux avant de subitement les refermer. Son frère allait reprendre là où il c'était arrêté mais un grognement de la part du grand frère l'en dissuada.  
Dean était toujours de bonne humeur le matin, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps d'émerger. On pouvait toujours le brusquer mais il fallait dans ce cas se préparer à recevoir sa mauvaise humeur et cela durant parfois quelques jours.

Dean s'assit sur le lit dans lequel il avait dormi et observait rapidement la chambre d'hôtel où ils avez, son frère et lui, passé les trois derniers jours. Une histoire de fantôme qui fut plutôt facile, la routine à vrai dire.  
Il se mit à regarder Sam du coin de l'œil, celui-ci pianotait sur son ordinateur portable faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Dean observait ses yeux concentrés qui étaient bercés de cernes de plus en plus profonds et marqués, sa lèvre inférieure qui était ouverte à cause de toutes ces fois où il la mordait durant son sommeil, ses souvenirs de l'enfer qu'il contenait en faisant de son mieux. Même lorsqu'il était réveillé, il lui arrivait de ressentir une grande douleur en lui, douleur qu'il contrôlait encore une fois sans aucune plainte... Une douleur silencieuse.

Un doux bruissement lui fit comprendre que Castiel venait d'arriver. Tournant les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre il vit l'ange debout droit comme un « i » à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Après un rapide sourire il baissait les yeux. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais lorsque Cass comme il l'appelait le regarder de cette manière il était tellement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que l'Ange pouvait pénétrer son esprit et lire ses pensées, même les plus sombres et cela il ne le supportait pas. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier alors voir son mur être anéanti en un seul regard, et par celui qu'il considère comme un frère lui était tout simplement insupportable.

**« Bonjour. »** Soufflait l'Ange tranquillement.  
**« Castiel. » **Répondirent les deux frères d'un même ton.  
**« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » **Raillait ironiquement Sam.  
Dean ne réagit pas, lorsque Sam ne dormait pas il avait tendance à être taciturne voire même parfois blessant.  
Castiel qui ne semblait pas avoir compris l'ironie de Sam le regardait curieux.  
**« Pourquoi ma visite serait-elle un honneur ? »  
**Pour toute réponse, Sam soupirait fortement lâchant l'ordinateur des yeux.  
**« Ta visite est toujours un honneur Monsieur l'Ange. »** Sourit Dean essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
**« Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce ce que vous autres appelés l'ironie ? »** Dit simplement l'Ange.  
**« Trouve-toi une copine... »** Soufflait Dean las.  
**« En quoi cela m'aiderait à mieux vous comprendre ? »**

Aucun des frères ne répondit. Sam retournait dans ses recherches pendant que Dean regardait Castiel avec une soudaine envie de pleurer.  
Bien qu'il eût tendance à rigoler devant l'incompréhension de l'Ange, ce matin-là il voulait juste lui mettre une immense claque pour qu'il enlève enfin le bâton qui semblait être enfoncé au fond de son derrière.  
Cette pensée fit sourire l'ainé des Winchester puisque même la posture de son ami, une posture droite sans aucune fausse note semblait le pousser dans cette direction.  
**« Bon, et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là ? »**  
Castiel regardait cet humain qu'il protège de son mieux et eut un petit sourire rempli de tendresse.  
**« Connaissez-vous Ave Maria ? »**  
Dean regardait l'Ange un peu perdu, Ange qui retenait à présent l'attention de Sam.  
**« Ave Maria ? La chanson ? »** Demandait Dean avec son air habituellement jovial.  
**« Non la ville. » **  
**« Tu es sérieux ?! Il y a vraiment une ville qui s'appelle comme ça ? »  
**Sam regardait Castiel avec attention croyant c'était une blague angélique qui en général ne faisait rire que lui.  
**« Oui, elle se situe en Floride. Il y a une église, une université catholique, une pharmacie etc... C'est une ville entièrement catholique mais il se passe des choses étranges là-bas. »  
« Étrange ? » **Demandait le plus jeune des frères.  
Pour toute réponse, Castiel hochait la tête doucement avant de disparaître.  
**« Et voilà qu'il soigne ses sortis ce con... »** S'indignait Dean.

* * *

Je marchais dans les rues, évitant les regards qui se posaient sur moi comme d'habitude.  
Malgré tout je marchais la tête haute ignorant les insultes qui fusaient doucement.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, les gens avaient au fil des années finit par avoir peur de moi mais ils continuaient malgré tout à m'insulter.  
Peut importe les insultes et les brimades que j'avais reçues dans mon enfance, je n'arrivais pas à les détester.  
J'avais ce problème depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n'arrivais pas à détester les gens et ceux peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou dires.  
Je pouvais faire semblant quelque temps mais je finissais toujours par être découvert.

J'arrivais au paradis comme j'aimais l'appeler. C'était un refuge pour animaux où je travaillais.  
Malgré le fait que j'étais âgé de seulement seize ans, je travaillais depuis plus d'un an. J'avais cessé d'aller en cours pour gagner de l'argent et quitter le foyer familial.  
Je me stoppais devant le petit édifice et rigoler doucement. Pour moi le refuge était le seul foyer que je n'avais jamais eu. J'ouvris la porte étant seul ce matin-là.

**« Bonjour mes bébés. »** Dis-je souriant.  
Comme réponse, tous les animaux présents se mirent à aboyer, miauler etc...  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je comprenais les animaux et c'était difficile de traduire lorsqu'ils _parlaient_ en même temps.  
Je posais mes affaires et passais rapidement voir chaque animal et leur parlaient un peu, voir s'ils allaient bien et n'avaient besoin de rien.  
Travailler avec les animaux était le seul travail que j'arrivais à faire. Personne ne savait pour mon lien avec eux sauf ma patronne.  
J'adorais l'appeler comme ça, ou sinon je l'appelais _déesse _ce qui la faisait doucement rire.  
Je travaillais pour Sacha, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui avait pour seule compagnie les animaux du refuge.  
C'était une petite brune, le stéréotype de la vieille folle aux chats et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que les gens la percevaient.  
Pourtant si les gens avaient pris la peine de l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ils se seraient rendu compte de la personne formidable qu'elle était. Mais bon, les gens de cette ville étaient bien trop con pour ça.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre première rencontre, j'avais alors douze ans.  
J'étais posé tranquillement dans la forêt à regarder le ciel quand un petit cri plaintif me sortit de ma contemplation.  
Appelé par le bruit, je me dirigeais vers lui ignorant de mon mieux l'odeur du sang.  
Oui parce que évidemment en bon petit vampire j'avais cette soif de sang qui me prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'une goutte de ce liquide coulait à un kilomètre à la ronde.  
J'arrivais face à un chat blanc qui était allongé sur le sol à miauler.  
Je m'approchais de cette petite merveille et me rendis compte qu'elle saignait de la patte.  
Après avoir discuté avec elle quelques minutes je compris qu'elle aillait mettre à bas et restais donc à ses côtés malgré l'odeur enivrante.  
Près de deux heures plus tard, je tenais trois chatons dans mes mains tandis que la mère mourrait lentement.  
J'aurais dû être triste mais je savais qu'elle allait mourir et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce que je trouvais beau, c'est qu'elle ait tenue le temps de faire naitre ses petits...  
J'étais donc assis près d'un chat mort avec trois petits dans les bras sans savoir quoi faire d'eux.  
Durant une seconde j'avais songé à les vider de leur sang après tout celui de leur mère était appétissant... Mais bon j'avais cette saloperie appelé la _conscience_ qui me forçait à tendre l'oreille et me rendre au lieu public le plus proche.  
Par un étrange jeu de hasard, je tombai sur ce refuge et y rencontrai cette femme qui avait su au fil du temps m'apprivoiser.

Je sortis de mes songes en entendant miauler. Je me rendis dans le bureau de Sacha et souris face à mes trois _bébés_.  
Je m'assis leurs faisans des câlins et rigolais doucement.

J'étais quand même un drôle de vampire, j'avais la peau dorée due au soleil sur ma peau. Je ne craignais pas le soleil, sauf quand je buvais du sang... Là, il valait mieux me cacher quelques heures. Je ne risquais pas de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça mais après avoir ingéré du sang, ma peau était presque translucide ce qui n'était pas d'une grande discrétion. Je ne buvais pas de sang humain sauf quand la soif était trop prenante et encore je me contentais de pédophile ou de salopard... J'avais les dents pointus si symboliques aux vampires mais elle ne sortait que lorsque je faisais face à une émotion trop forte. Par contre je continuais à grandir comme un homme normal.  
Je continuais à réfléchir lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je regardais le nom affiché et souris.

**« Jo. »**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je sais on ne voit pas beaucoup Castiel dans le premier chapitre mais pas de panique, il sera plus présent à partir du troisième chapitre. Je tiens juste à dire que la ville Ave Maria existe réellement, c'est une ville de Floride ;)  
Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 2 : **

**« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » **  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sam et de hocher la tête silencieusement.  
Devant la porte, ils ne bougeaient pas, se scrutant pour savoir lequel prendrait le risque de les faire remarquer.

Après le départ de Castiel, ils avaient fait quelques recherches et c'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. De nombreux membres de la communauté avaient été retrouvés tués dans d'étranges circonstances, si bien que la police n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel animal avait bien pu faire le coup. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était les mises en scène.  
On aurait dit que chaque mort était un objet, une poupée... Avant d'avoir été vidés de leur sang, il avait reçu une injection, une drogue qui les paralysaient tout en les laissant conscient. Lorsqu'ils avaient été retrouvés, ils avaient tous les yeux ouverts avec cette expression d'horreur et de terreur qui contrastait avec un immonde sourire qui ornait leur visage.  
**« Comment peuvent-ils encore penser que c'est la faute d'un animal ? » **Avait soufflait Sam blasé par les forces de l'ordre.

Ils en étaient venues à la conclusion que la créature était sans aucun doute un vampire. Le seul problème, c'étaient les attaques qui avaient lieu en plein jour.  
Durant leur temps de réflexion, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une blague sur un film où les vampires brillaient au soleil mais ne brulaient pas, blague qui évidemment ne fit rire que lui.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils avaient décidé d'appeler Bobby. Ils avaient prétexté avoir besoin d'informations complémentaires mais en réalité ils étaient perdus et avaient besoin de Bobby pour les aider.  
Bobby qui commençait à les connaître et qui avait connaissance de leur fichue fierté, ne leur fit aucun commentaire et leur ordonna de le rejoindre chez lui.  
Voilà donc comment ils c'étaient retrouvés devant chez Bobby, devant la porte incapable de toquer ou d'ouvrir.  
Après tout ils avaient repéré quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à l'intérieur... Quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux qu'une troupe de Démon lorsque cette créature était en état de colère. Visiblement c'était le cas, les cris qui fusaient en étaient la preuve. Bobby et cette _invitée _ne discutaient pas, ils s'hurlaient dessus.

**« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? » **Soufflait doucement le cadet à son grand frère.  
D'un signe de tête plutôt expressif, les deux se retournèrent près à se sauver en courant. Cela aurait été un bon plan, si la porte ne c'était pas ouverte dans un fracas stoppant la course des frères qui se tournèrent vers celle-ci avec un sourire crispé.  
**« Rentrez maintenant ! Vous attendez quoi le déluge ?! »  
« Helen ! » **Fit Dean faussement surprit de la voire.  
La femme avait l'air gentille, presque innocente. Mais à ce moment-là, elle était tout simplement effrayante.  
Il suffit d'une œillade de la femme pour que les frères rentrent presque en courant dans la maison.  
Dans le salon, Dean vit Bobby qui était assis une bouteille dans une main et un verre presque plein dans l'autre.

Il lui sourit et allait s'approcher de lui mais Helen apparût dans la pièce en compagnie de Sam qui regardait son frère avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur.

**« Vous avez mangé ? »** Hurlait-elle plus qu'elle ne parlait.  
**« Quoi ? »** Fut tout ce que Dean put dire.  
Avant même que les frères Winchester ne puissent dire quoique se soit, Helen les avait déjà entrainés jusque-là table, les avait fait s'assoir et leur avait servi une assiette.  
Les frères ne parlaient pas et se contentaient de manger tandis qu'ils se demandaient de quand remontait leur dernier vrai repas.  
**« Bon les garçons, comment vous allez ? » **  
Bobby était posé contre un mur a les observait attentivement comme le père poule qu'il était.  
**« Sa va, tout va... »** Essayait de le convaincre Sam qui n'y croyait pas lui-même.  
**« Tu me prends pour un con ? »** Le coupait Bobby récoltant un petit rire de la part de Dean.

Bobby regardait vers son _bureau _où se trouvait Helen avant de reprendre.  
**« Encore des cauchemars ? Tu comptais m'en parler un jour où tu me prends vraiment pour un con et tu crois sincèrement que je ne vois rien ?! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Dean et moi voyons quand tu ne vas pas bien ?! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que nous sommes ta famille ?! »** Soufflait Bobby en essayant de ne pas crier.  
Sam allait répliquer mais une voix dans un coin de la pièce attira leur attention.  
**« Laisses-les ils viennent d'arriver. » **

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête derechef vers la source du bruit et un sourire vint orner leurs visages.  
**« Jo. »** Souriait Sam.

* * *

Nous étions tous regroupés et nous préparâmes à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lancer des regards vers Sammy. Il souriait et semblait heureux d'être là et de voir Helen, Jo et Bobby mais je m'inquiétais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
J'essayais d'oublier quelques minutes mon frère afin de me concentrer sur les deux nouvelles venues. Elles nous avaient expliqué qu'elles venaient de finir une chasse dans le coin (des spectres qui les avaient prises en grippe après qu'elles nous aient aidés à tuer l'un dès leurs quelques mois auparavant) et avaient décidé de passer voir Bobby. Celui-ci ne leur avait pas encore expliqué la situation mais leur avait dit que l'ont été complètement perdu. _Même si je refusais de l'avouer..._

**« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'un démon s'amuserait à jouer avec ses victimes dans une telle ville ? » **Demandait Helen.  
**« On pense que c'est un vampire. »** La coupait Sam.  
La discussion continuait mais je scrutais doucement Jo. Depuis des années, peut-être même depuis qu'elle était petite elle ne s'occupait pas de chasse en rapport avec les vampires. Helen nous en parlait souvent, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela rebuté tant Jo. Celle-ci semblait soucieuse comme perdue dans ses pensées.  
**« Le problème c'est que quoique se soit, ça a les caractéristiques d'un vampire mais celui-ci attaque en pleine journée et joue avec ses victimes... »** Expliquait Sammy.

On se tournait tous lorsque Jo fit tomber son verre au sol. Elle regardait Sam dans les yeux la bouche tremblante et entrouverte.  
**« Jo ? »** Demandait Helen.  
Celle-ci ne répondit pas, en la regardant j'avais l'impression que c'était l'apocalypse dans son cerveau, une immense guerre intérieure.  
**« En plein jour ? »** Répétait-elle anxieuse.  
Inconsciemment, elle se mit à jouer avec son collier. C'était un pendentif avec au bout de celui-ci une petite pierre. Aucun de nous ne savait où elle l'avait eu mais elle y tenait énormément.

_« Il me permet de me rappeler qu'il y a toujours une lueur de lumière, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale... » _Répétait-elle sans cesse lorsqu'on l'interrogeait à ce sujet.  
**« Tu vas bien ? » **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.  
Elle relevait les yeux vers moi mais ne semblait pas me voir.  
**« Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? » **Questionnait Bobby.  
**« Non... » **

On la scrutait ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.  
**« Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. » **

Encore une fois elle toucha son pendentif, geste qu'aucun d'entre n'arrivait à ignorer.  
**« Qui ? »** Demandait Helen s'attendant à entendre le nom de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait.

Aucun mot, aucun regard. Jo était sorti de la pièce portable en main. Elle ressemblait à un condamné qui se rend à la potence. On le regardait tous s'envoyant des regards lourds de sens mais aucun d'entre nous ne parlait.  
Je ressentis de manière totalement idiote et enfantine de la jalousie envers son pendentif qui je le savais serait toujours plus important pour elle que moi.  
Je balayais toutes ces pensées puérile et remplie de sentimentalisme et me tournais vers Helen espérant qu'elle pourrait nous éclairer sur le comportement de Jo. Malheureusement, le regard indécis qu'elle lançait vers la sortie était révélateur de son ignorance totale.

* * *

Je sortis sous le porche et composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur priant pour qu'il réponde, où qu'il ne réponde pas... En fait, j'étais complètement perdue et ne savais pas quoi penser.

Je m'en faisais sans doute pour rien, je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul de son espèce mais sans le vouloir je m'imaginais les problèmes qu'il aurait si c'était réellement lui.  
Je souris doucement tandis que j'attendais patiemment qu'il décroche. Ils avaient parlé d'une ville : _« Ave Maria ». _Jamais il n'irait dans une ville catholique, il n'était pas fou à ce point... En faites il l'était, il était tout à fait prêt à faire ce genre de chose juste pour rigoler un peu et lui permettre de s'amuser.

Je l'avais déjà retrouvé en train de parler avec un prêtre et j'avais dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne touche l'écharpe de celui-ci, ce qui aurait eu comme réaction de lui brûler la main.  
**« Princesse ? »**  
Dès que j'entendis le son de sa voix des larmes se mirent à perler sur mes joues, c'était plus fort que moi.

**« Amicie ? »** Demandais-je d'une petite voix.  
**« Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ? Tu veux que je vienne ?... » **  
Je savais rien qu'au son de sa voix qu'il était debout prêt à accourir.  
**« Non, non tout va bien... » **

**« Tu es sûr ? » **Il ne semblait pas me croire.

**« Tu connais Ave Maria ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un cantique ou une connerie du genre ? » **  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il semblait vraiment réfléchir sur ma question alors que c'était plus une question rhétorique où j'attendais qu'il me réponde non mais lui continuait à réfléchir tranquillement.

**« C'est une ville idiot ! »** Rigolais-je.  
**« Idiot ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me voies ? »** Dit-il faussement vexé.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.  
**« Bon je sais que tu as du mal à te passer de moi ma chère mais je doute que tu m'es appelé uniquement pour entendre ma voix... Je me trompe ? »  
« Tu as raison... Je, j'ai quelque chose à te demander mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal ou que tu te braques... »** Commençais-je.

**« Quoique se soit, ce n'est pas moi. La dernière fois que j'ai tué un humain cela remonte à deux mois et un ours m'a aidé à me couvrir. » **Riait-il.  
Je soupirais rassuré. Si c'était lui il me l'aurait dit, il m'en avait fait la promesse et lorsqu'il faisait une promesse il la tenait peu importe le prix à payer.

**« Alors ? »** Demandait-il intrigué.  
**« Je t'annonce officiellement que tu as de la famille à Ave Maria. » **  
Le grognement mécontent qu'il lançait me fit rire.

**« Tu les connais ? » **Demandais-je amusé.  
**« Non... Si je les vois je te jure que je vais les tuer. »**  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner sous le ton qu'il avait employé.  
**« Pourquoi ils se font repérés ? Les chasseurs ne savent presque rien à notre sujet... »**

Je me sentais triste pour lui. Je connaissais Amicie depuis qu'il avait huit ans et nous étions tout de suite devenus amis. Lorsque je sus ce qu'il était ma première réaction fut d'essayer de le tuer mais je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre. Le plus drôle était qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait pointer un pieu vers lui en souriant doucement... Ce jour-là je sus que nous serions liés jusqu'à notre mort, une amitié inébranlable et puissante. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui.  
**« J'aurais un service à te demander... » **

Je me sentais honteuse et égoïste mais il fallait que je lui demande, il fallait que je protège ma famille qui devait d'ailleurs m'attendre à l'intérieur.  
Je l'entendis soupirer doucement, en pleine réflexion.  
**« Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive de suite. » **


End file.
